Inkjet printing has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper, for a number of reasons, including low printer noise, capability of high-speed recording, and multi-color recording. Additionally, these advantages of inkjet printing can be obtained at a relatively low price to consumers. Though there has been great improvement in inkjet printing, improvements are followed by increased demands from consumers for higher speeds, higher resolution, full color image formation, increased stability, and the like.
With respect to inkjet ink chemistry, the majority of commercial inkjet inks are water-based. Thus, their constituents are generally water-soluble (as in the case with many dyes) or water dispersible (as in the case with many pigments). Because of their water-based nature, inkjet ink systems, in general, tend to exhibit poorer image fade and durability when exposed to water or high humidity compared to other photographic or printing methods.
There has been great improvement in the area of water durability of inkjet inks through incorporation of certain inkjet compatible polymer colloids. However, many inkjet inks still deliver less than desirable optical density, durability, and/or wet smudge in response to highlighters.